Colligate Insanity
by Tiger V
Summary: I can't think of a good summary for this. Yamato and Taichi are now in college. Yamato is dating Sora but is that who he reall loves? Contains TAITO. Don't like? don't read. Also hints of Sorato.


WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  This is TAITO/YAMACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  As I said before, don't like?  Then don't read.  Sorry to all the Sora fans I kidda have Rei being little mean to her.

Disclaimer- I do not own McDonalds, pop tarts, digimon or its characters.  But Rei is my creation of evil.

"Yeah,… good for you Sora,.. Talk to you later… Bye" said the keeper of friendship then hung to phone up. 

Ishida Yamato, he was now 20 and in college.  He no longer had a band, all because of Sora's wishes.  See, he had been dating Sora for the last 6 years.  Everyone said that they made such a cute couple and assumed that that the two would get married someday.  

"Talking to that annoying red head again?" said a female as she walked into the living room to join Yamato.

This was Yamato's roommate, Rei.  She was 19, had long strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and was a lesbian.  She had known Yamato for along time and she was also probably the only person in the world that thought him and Sora did not make a good couple.

She sat down next to Yamato.  "So, when are you going to dump her and confess your feeling for Taichi?"

Yamato sighed.  "Rei, for the millionth time I do not like Taichi."

She just rolled her eyes.  "Do you insist on making this harder for your self?  It is so obvious that you two like each other more then friends!  Come on Yama-chan, you can tell me!  I won't tell anyone!"

"Don't call me that," he said coldly.

"But why not Yama-chan?  I like it."

"Well I don't!"

"Fine I won't call you that if you break up with Sora and live happily ever after with Taichi."   She said with a laugh.

He shook his head.  "Sorry but no deal," he stated. "You are insane you know that?"

Rei pretended to pout.  "Fine then I'm going to make some thing to eat."  She got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Good I'm hungry," Yamato said while resting his head on the back of the couch.   Only five short minutes passed before he jumped up at the smell of smoke.   "I forgot Rei can't make anything with out burning it!"   (A/N- neither can I)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you burnt the kitchen down! Again!"  Yamato complained, while glaring and the girl across from him.  The two of them were sitting in McDonalds.  Both of them only their fries left.

"It was pay back," She stated

"Just because I won't tell you if I like Taichi more then a friend?!"

"Oh, so you do like him that way."  She eat one of her French fries.  "By the way you are aware of the fact that he just walked in."  She point to the brunette by the door.

Yamato covered his face with his hand.  "I hope he doesn't see us."

Rei cracked an evil smile.  "Oh he will."  She stood up.  "Taichi!  Hello!"

Taichi walked over to where his friends were sitting and took a seat next to Yamato. "Hello you two.  What brings you here?"  Taichi said as he stole one of Yamato's fries and ate it.

"Someone burnt down the kitchen AGAIN."  Yamato said glaring at Rei.

Taichi popped another fry in his moth.  "Again!?   Damn, that's the 4th time this month.  A new record, way to go Rei!"  Taichi cheered.

She smiled at Yamato.  "Actually we were talking about you before that."

Yamato sighed.  "She is still trying to convince me that Sora is evil and I should be dating you."

Down with another fry for Taichi.  "I like the sound of that.  Come on Yamato you are one sexy hunk of a guy."

"WHAT???!!!"  Yamato yelped.  He found that a blush was creeping onto his cheeks.  

At this point Rei was about to fall off her chair and die of laughing, because of Yamato's expression.

Taichi just laughed to himself as he ate a few more fries.  "And every night I dream about you and what I want to do to you."  

Yamato's face grew even redder, if it was possible.  "Okay Tai-chan, enough messing with my head.  The fun is over, you can stop acting now."

"Tai-chan?"  Taichi repeated.  Then he smiled and latched himself onto Yamato's arm.  "Oh Yamato I knew you loved me!"

The blond tried to get the shorter boy off of his arm.  "Taichi, I got to get going I have a test tomorrow.  Please let go of me."

Taichi let go of his arm and Yamato started to walk away.  Until and hand grabbed Yamato's wrist.

Yamato turned around to see Taichi smiling and starting right into is eyes.

"What?  Don't I get a good night kiss?"  Taichi asked playfully.

They just stayed like that for a few second and Rei thought that they were really going to kiss.  

But her hopes where smashed as Yamato quickly freed his hand and bolted out of the door.  After the blond was out of viewing range Taichi turn to Rei.

"Do you really think that he likes me?"  Taichi asked.

"Positive," she said in a reassuring voice.

Taichi popped another fry into his mouth.  "I hope your right 'cause the last thing in the world that I want is to lose his friendship over the fact that I love him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei had just return from McDonalds along with Taichi. The minute she walked in there was Yamato waiting.

"You enjoy torturing me in public, don't you?"  He asked. Apparently he hadn't noticed that Taichi was there.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" she said innocently.  "Now I want you to tell me the truth.  Do you in any small amount like Taichi more then a friend?"

Yamato shot her a glare.  "No! Taichi is JUST a friend!  Nothing more! Besides I love Sora! Now will you stop bugging me?"

Taichi had heard enough.  The tears fogged up hi vision and he ran out of the apartment.

Yamato had just finally noticed that Taichi had been there.  "Taichi? Wait!." He called after his friend.  "What was wrong with him?" He asked to Rei.

She shook her head.  "God Yamato you really are a blond!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Taichi really does love you!" she shouted. "But you're to blind to see it even when it was right in front of you!"

Yamato was in shock, "He…he…he loves me?"

"Ever since he was 11, or that's what he says, but now I don't think he will ever want to talk to you now that you have broken his heart.  You made your feeling for him damn clear."

Yamato hung his head.  "Damn, I'm a better actor than I thought."  

Rei was a bit taken back by the comment.  "Huh?"

"I was lying.  I do like Taichi more than a friend, a lot more.  I was afraid that he would hate me if he knew."  He took a deep breath.  " I was in denial for a long time and that's as why I went out with Sora, to try and prove to myself that I wasn't gay or in love with Taichi.  But all it did was make me want him more." 

She cheered, "Yay!  You not in love with that red head bitch!"  

"Your nice."  

She smiled wickedly.  "I know aren't I?"  Then anther thought can to her mind, "Wait you mean that all this time all the pestering and bugging I did was for nothing!?  Yama-chan your cruel."

"Stop calling me Yama-chan."  Yamato sighed and went over to the door and started to put his shoes on.

"Where ya goin'?"  Rei asked.

He rolled his eyes.  "To see Taichi and clear this whole thing up.  Where else?"

She smiled and clapped her hands together.  "Good plan!  Oh, and if you come home and the fire department is here don't worry I probably got hungry. Okay?"

The blond gave out a little laughed.  Then opened the door. "Oh, don't forget that the fire department is on speed dial.  Bye now!"  He closed that door behind him and left for Taichi's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With in a matter of minutes the keeper of friendship arrived at Taichi's apartment building.  It took him anther minute to finally reach the apartment.

Yamato knocked on the door.  "Taichi?  It's me, let me in."

Yamato could hear Taichi unlock the door and then finally he opened it.  Right away Yamato noticed that Taichi's cheeks were tears stained

"Taichi," Yamato asked, "where you crying?"  

Taichi sniffled a bit then answered a quit and quite 'no'.   Then backed away from the door allowing Yamato to enter.  Yamato entered and took a seat at the kicten table next to Taichi.

"Taichi are you okay?" Yamato asked.

Taichi nodded. "I'm fine Yamato."

They sat in silence for a few moment. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Sora," Yamato said to break the silence.

"But why I thought you loved her!?"  Taichi questioned.

"I do… just only as I friend."  Yamato confessed.

Taichi gave is friend I good hard look.  "Ten why did you go out with her for 6 years?"

"I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't gay." 

Taichi almost died of shock at that moment. "Your… gay?"

Yamato nodded.  "and that's not the worst part."

"Well what is it then?"

Yamato looked down at the table. "I love you Taichi."

"You do?"  Taichi hugged him.  "I love you too!!!"

Yamato chuckled and returned the embrace.  "I know Rei told me."

"She did!? Why that little-"  Taichi was silenced as Yamato's lips met is own as they shared there first kiss together.

END!!!!

Oh my god I finished!  This thing took me forever to write!  Sorry if it really sucks.  This took me 5 month to finally finish and after awhile I got sick of it and just wanted to get this done with.  Please review!  I will love you forever!  And anyone flames me,  I'll love you too because I like playing with fire!


End file.
